mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdie
280px |Caption=Artwork from Street Fighter V |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Descolor's version Falchion22's version (SF1) Jin Kazama's version ShinZankuro & Gknux9's version |Origin = Street Fighter}}Birdie is a character from the Street Fighter series. A street punk, Birdie entered the first World Warrior tournament. After that, he decided to join Shadaloo, but he eventually gets bored with his job and decides to overthrow M. Bison. In M.U.G.E.N, Birdie has been made by various creators. Descolor's version Birdie is a 6-button character. His moveset consists of the use of his chain to grapple and throw his enemies and punches and kicks. He is slow moving character but can inflict a high amount of damage and his A.I will often make use of the various grapples and throws with his chain. 'Stats' Jin Kazama's version Jin Kazama's Birdie fights similarly to how he fought in Street Fighter Alpha 3 without the grooves. The style of play mostly resembles Aism (or Zism in Japan) because the amount of Power bars the Hyper moves take up is determined by the button pressed (example: }} = lvl 1 The Birdie). It also has EX moves, a trait more common to Street Fighter 3 or Darkstalkers. It also has Marvel vs. Capcom/''Darkstalkers'' style chaining, so it's a mix. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} }} for EX version| distance varies on the button pressed EX version costs 500 power| }} }} or }}| The longer the buttons are held, Birdie will travel farther and hit harder| }} / / for EX version| Weaker button gives the throw more range Stronger button increases the move's power EX version uses 500 power| }} / / for EX version| Weaker button gives the throw more range Stronger button increases the move's power EX version uses 500 power| }} 'Hypers' }} | version hits three times and costs 1000 power version hits four times and costs 2000 power version hits five times and costs 3000 power| }} for close version for far version| and version uses 1000 power and version uses 2000 power and version uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' ShinZankuro & Gknux9's version ShinZankuro & Gknux9's version is based from Vs. Style Debuts, a project by ShinZankuro and Gknux9. This Birdie is closer to a Vs. Style concept, with aerial rave, combos, updated movesets, Advancing Guard, Hyper FX, CPS2 Vs style sparksets, etc. His move is a corner infinite because it can only be blocked while ducking, and thus cannot be air blocked. 'Stats' 'Specials' }} | distance varies on the button pressed| }} }} or }}| The longer the buttons are held, Birdie will travel farther and hit harder| }} / | Weaker button gives the throw more range Stronger button increases the move's power| }} / | Weaker button gives the throw more range Stronger button increases the move's power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Videos Mugen ibuki(me) vs birdie Mugen 2013 luke cage vs birdie BTW MUGEN All-Stars 170 - MvC Birdie(me) vs. Hugo Andore Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters from the U.K. Category:80's Characters Category:Comic Characters